Love Makes Everything Else Disappear
by alwaysbrennan
Summary: One-shot. Brennan and Booth are at a crime scene when it starts to rain. Very fluffy!


**This has probably been done already. I just thought I would write what my view would be:) I do not own Bones! Enjoy**

**ooOOoo**

They had just been at a crime scene for several hours making sure everything was accounted for. What they hadn't expected was the dark clouds looming overhead, threatening to let go of its prisoners.

It was too bad that a murder could not stop the wrath of Mother Nature. Eventually little droplets of water came loose and fell to the ground below.

"Of all things, rain has to compromise my remains! I need all of this covered and bagged." Bones shouts to the FBI forensics team.

"Okay, Bones since we are done here…finally," Booth jokes, "Let's head on back to the Jeffersonian, or we are going to be late for the Donations Gala."

"But you weren't invited to the Gala. You do not have to attend." She looks over at him questioningly.

"Oh Bones, you don't think I would let you suffer at that party alone, did you?" Booth smiles, "So I had Cam add me to the list."

"You didn't have to do that, Booth."

"Ah, don't mention it Bones." He gently takes her arm and escorts her back to the SUV.

While driving, he notices that she is shivering a little and subconsciously turns on the heat.

The rain begins to hit the windshield at a quickening speed. The two partners stare straight ahead, enjoying the sound of the rain, with no need to talk.

Booth's attention suddenly diverges from the road and onto a flickering light behind the wheel.

"Oh shit," he sighs.

"What is it, Booth?" Temperance glances over immediately seeing the problem.

"I can't believe this! I just filled up the tank two days ago, it can't be empty!"

Temperance steals a quick looks at her watch. They still have forty-five minutes until they need to be back to the lab and there wasn't a gas station, or anything for that matter, in sight.

"Do you think we'll make it?" She asks.

"Well, I hope so," he responds, but quickly regrets it because right then the engine stops. Booth pulls over to the side of the road.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have let me drive!" She glares at him. "This SUV is no where near eco-friendly, I can't believe the government – who is supposed to be helping reduce waste and pollution – even supplies these 'gas-guzzlers'," she raises her hands to mimic air quotes. "And you of all people should have a spare gallon tucked away in your trunk somewhere. What happened to always being prepared?"

He tries to get in a word, but Temperance has other plans.

"My car is very adaptable and averages about twenty-eight mpg compared to your measly sixteen!" She finally finishes.

At that moment he had enough of her ranting and swiftly exited the car. Temperance had wondered what he was doing until he came to her side and abruptly opened the door. He grabbed her arm – this time not gently – and pulled her out into the rain.

At first she tried to escape, but knew Booth would never do anything to hurt her. She trusted him completely.

They made their way in front of the SUV where the headlights were cascading onto their bodies creating a soft glow. Temperance looked up into his eyes and noticed how warm and comforting they looked. She had never noticed that before. He started to speak.

"Dance with me Bones." This was not a question.

"Booth, there is no music. How do you expect me to dance with no music in the background? Plus, someone is going to see us."

"Since when do you care what people think? He pointed out. "There aren't even that many cars passing. Just let your heart hear the music… and dance with me?" This time it was a question.

"I don't know, Booth." She said feeling a little nervous.

"We would be at the Gala dancing anyway," he held out his arms for her to join him.

He had a valid point.

Temperance hesitated for a second longer and decided to give in.

The feeling of being in his arms, just swaying back and forth, was pure bliss.

Booth held her tight, never wanting to let her go. Just then he felt her pull back, he knew he pushed his luck.

They had been dancing around this moment forever. Standing face to face, eyes staring into the others, each breath mingling in the air. It didn't matter if they were happy, sad, or angry. They always ended up in this position.

"Booth?" She asked in a solemn tone.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I like this," she admitted, while again relaxing in his arms, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"I do too, Temperance."

They continued swaying back and forth to the imaginary music surrounding them, the rain falling all around, soaking their clothes. At that moment, they didn't care. They didn't care about the occasional passing of cars. They didn't care about being late to the Gala. They didn't care about the possibility of becoming sick. All they cared about was being in each others arms and the feeling of being in love.

Because love makes everything else disappear.

**ooOOoo**

**This time around I would love reviews. They make me happy.**


End file.
